Il Grande Ballo
Il Grande Ballo è una canzone cantata da Pinkie Pie in Una Serata Indimenticabile ed è l'ultima della prima stagione. È un brano modificato da Hokey Pokey, una filastrocca americana. Difatti il titolo originale di questa canzone è Pony Pokey. Testo :Col destro avanti vai :E col sinistro poi :Ancora il destro sai :E gira forte dai :È questo il grande ballo che noi pony dobbiam far :Forza, non ti puoi fermar :E col sinistro vai :Indietro fai tornar :Il destro fai seguir :Ma deve indietreggiar :È questo il grande ballo che noi pony dobbiam far :Forza, non ti puoi fermar :Il tuo sinistro va :Riportalo di qua :La zampa avanti va :Ma deve indietreggiar :È questo il grande ballo che noi pony dobbiam far :Forza, non ti puoi fermar :La testa va di qua :Poi spostala di là :Non devi esitar :Lo sai che puoi sbagliar :E se il tuo innamorato non ti riesce a rispettar :Resisti, non ti puoi fermar :Fai uno slancio qua :Poi tuffati di là :Ti devi poi rialzar :Attenta a non sbagliar :È questo il grande ballo che noi pony dobbiam far :Forza, non ti puoi fermar :È questo il grande ballo :Che i pony sanno fare :È questo il grande ballo che noi pony dobbiamo far :Sì! Right next go And then with the left Still you know right It runs from strong This is the big dance that we ought to pony Come on, you can not Fermar And go with the left Back do tornar The right do seguir But must indietreggiar This is the big dance that we ought to pony Come on, you can not Fermar Your left goes Report it here The leg goes forward But must indietreggiar This is the big dance that we ought to pony Come on, you can not Fermar The head goes here Then move it beyond You do not have esitar You know you can Mistake And if your love is not he can rispettar Hold on, you can not Fermar Make a momentum here Then dive beyond You must then rialzar Careful not Mistake This is the big dance that we ought to pony Come on, you can not Fermar This is the big dance That the ponies can do This is the big dance that we we must pony Yup! Testo Originale :You reach your right hoof in :You reach your right hoof out :You reach your right hoof in :And you shake it all about :You do the Pony Pokey meeting lots of folks with clout :That's what I'm talking about :You step your left hoof in :You pull it right back out :You step your left hoof in :But you better help him out :You do the Pony Pokey but should find a different route :That's what it's all about :You kick your back left in :You pull your back left out :You reach your back left in :Just be brave and have no doubt :You do the Pony Pokey feeling like you're gonna pout :That's what I'm singing about :You tilt your head in :You tilt your head out :You tilt your head in :Then you shake it all about :You do the Pony Pokey even though your date's a lout :You're better off without :You stomp your whole self in :You stomp your whole self out :You stomp your whole self in :And you stomp yourself about :You do the Pony Pokey and you give a little shout- :Fluttershy: COME OUT! :That's what I'm talking about :You do the Pony Pokey :You do the Pony Pokey :You do the Pony Pokey :And that's what it's all about :Yeah! Voci Correlate *Canzoni *Pinkie Pie *Una Serata Indimenticabile en:Pony Pokey de:Pony Pokey es:Pony Pokey pl:Pony Pokey ru:Полька Пони sv:Pony Pokey